Matoro
Matoro was the Ko-Matoran interpreter of Turaga Metru Nuju, the Toa Inika of Ice, and the Toa Mahri of Ice. As a Toa Mahri, he heroically and selflessly donned the Kanohi Ignika to save the life of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, sacrificing himself in the process. Biography Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Matoro was unusual among Ko-Matoran. Other Ko-Matoran often argued with Onu-Matoran because Onu-Matoran claimed the past was more important, and Ko-Matoran the future. But Matoro often visited the Archives, studying the language and behavior of Rahi. He opened a small business called "Matoro's Rahi", selling small Rahi to other Matoran as pets. These Rahi were ones that Matoro found and offered to the Archives, but many were rejected because of their small size. Minutes before the Great Cataclysm, Matoro was escorted to a Matoran Sphere by the Vahki, and was placed in the Coliseum during the Visorak's takeover of the island. The spheres were later rescued and placed on Airships by the Toa Metru, and the Matoran were awakened on Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui. .]] Mata Nui Matoro's size and physical strength was reduced by the effects of the Matoran Spheres, which also caused him to forget memories of his time on Metru Nui. He helped in the construction of Ko-Koro, which was led by Nuju and utilized parts of the disassembled airships that had been used in the Great Rescue. On Mata Nui, Matoro was appointed to position of Hand for Nuju and the sole interpreter of his stories, following the meaning of the Turaga's movements and tones. He always stood motionless to Nuju's right during storytelling. He would strike a narrator's pose with his legs apart, head back, and use his deep and booming voice to relay Nuju's wisdom. He also loved to explore The Drifts, leaving behind small flags so he would not get lost. Matoro met Kopaka when he landed on a beach, and was mistaken by Kopaka for a hostile enemy. After Kopaka realized who Matoro was, the two went to Nuju, and discussed the Toa Mata's mission, Teridax, and Mata Nui along the way. Matoro saved the Chronicler when Takua got lost and fell unconscious in The Drifts, witnessing a battle between Kopaka and a Muaka in the process. Matoro then came back to Ko-Koro with Takua and translated Nuju for him, telling him to form a small band of Matoran to defend Kini-Nui. After the Sanctum Guard came to the aid of the Mata Nui Chronicler's Company, he was seen having a conversation with Kopeke. The Bohrok Swarms Matoro stayed close to Nuju when the Bohrok awoke, so he was close at hand whenever the Turaga held their councils. Because of this, Matoro bore the burden of knowing the secrets of the Turaga's past for a very long time, long before the Turaga told the Toa. After the Toa defeated the Bahrag and gained their Nuva Symbols, Matoro was tasked with protecting Kopaka's symbol and his Kini from anything hostile. However, Nuhvok-Kal used his abilities to make Matoro too heavy to move, thus allowing the Kohrak-Kal to steal Kopaka's Nuva Symbol. Later on, Matoro was rebuilt and became the Ko-Koro Kolhii forward with his friend Kopeke, but they did not proceed to the Championship in Ta-Koro. When Hahli visited Ko-Koro to challenge Matoro and Kopeke for the Kolhii Tournament, Matoro greeted her, and translating for Turaga Nuju, made reference to the fact that Ko-Koro would not reach the Championship. He was evacuated from Ko-Koro along with the other Ko-Matoran during the Rahkshi attack. He later helped in the construction of boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Return to Metru Nui While helping the Matoran rebuild Metru Nui, Matoro was placed with one of the most difficult matters a Matoran could deal with - he had to keep the dark secret of Mata Nui's fate from his friends, having learned of the Great Spirit's situation during a conference between the Toa Nuva and Turaga. When Jaller tried to question him, he explained how painful it was to try to choose between betraying his Turaga, and lying to his friend. Jaller was able to interpret Matoro's reaction well enough to assume something bad had happened. After learning the truth from Nokama, he gathered Matoro and four other Matoran and traveled with them into the Realm of Karzahni in search of Voya Nui. During this trip they encountered a tunnel that absorbed all light. Here Matoro unknowingly was contacted by the power of the Mask of Life and found worthy to be its' carrier. They arrived in Karzahni after being guided there by giant Manas. There they lost their masks to the Maker Karzahni, but were able to escape his torment via six Toa Canisters they found hidden within his lair. Before leaving, Matoro was able to stun Karzahni by daring him to show them the worst fate he could possibly pick from their minds, and this naturally was the death of Mata Nui. Karzahni, who had earlier not believed in the Great Spirit, saw the power of such a being and what it would mean if there was nobody of such power in place anymore, shocking him and keeping him from pursuing the Matoran. Toa Inika After arriving on Voya Nui, being struck by a bolt of lightning from the Red Star and discovering his newly endowed Toa powers, Matoro was one of the first to discover his mask power. He was jolted into finding his body on the ground and his spirit floating without any support. He flew away and spotted the Voya Nui Resistance Team, came back and explained what he saw to Hahli. After he was able to return to his body, they all joined forces to face Vezok. He was targeted with a Zamor Launcher but was pleased to learn it had no effect on him. He used his powers on Vezok but was dismayed to find them absorbed by their opponent. After the Toa Inika met up with the Resistance Team and learned of the recent events on the island, Matoro and Hewkii joined Kazi and Balta in searching out the injured Axonn after uniting with the Resistance, and launched an attack on the Piraka Fortress soon after. During this battle, Brutaka's powers were stolen by Hakann and Thok, resulting in the Toa Inika temporarily allying with the other four Piraka to return Brutaka's powers to him. During the subsequent battle when Hakann and Thok lost Brutaka's powers, the Toa Inika were all knocked unconscious. When they awoke, they found the Piraka gone down the 777 Stairs and followed them. Matoro used his Iden to witness the battle between the Piraka and Irnakk. During their descent to the Chamber of Life, the Toa Inika faced several tests of their worthiness to obtain the Ignika. They were challenged in the Chamber of Death to sacrifice one of their members to move on ahead. Before Jaller, as leader, could volunteer, Matoro stepped forward and was promptly killed, for he believed that he was of less help to the team than any of the others. The other Toa were shocked until his body reconstituted itself, the team having passed the test by having the will to sacrifice one of their own. Jaller remained a little irked by the fact that Matoro seemed to be more willing to take the lead after this. Afterward, they faced Umbra who was defeated by Matoro's use of ice mirrors and Nuparu utilizing his Kanohi Kadin. When they entered the Chamber of Life, the Toa fought Vezon and Fenrakk, who transformed into the Kardas Dragon. They defeated him and Matoro was prompted by Kongu to bear the Mask of Life after he had used his Suletu to find out the Mask's intentions and saw it wanted Matoro as its' bearer. He lost it after the Kardas Dragon revived and released a blast that knocked it from his hands. The Toa Inika followed the mask as it flew to the surface but were unable to pursue it any further as it fell into the water. After they spoke with the Toa Nuva, Axonn opened a hole in the ground that led to a tunnel that connected Voya Nui to Mahri Nui, so that the Toa could safely travel there. While traveling down "The Cord", Matoro used his Iden, and detached his spirit to scout ahead. While Matoro's body was empty, Teridax's essence possessed it, sabotaging the Inika's travels. Once the others learned of this, they threatened to destroy Matoro's body, leaving Teridax bodiless. Teridax vacated Matoro's body, whose spirit returned soon after. Toa Mahri After they had reached Mahri Nui through "The Cord" connecting Voya Nui, the Toa Inika were hit by an energy blast emitting from the Mask of Life. It was a cry of help and the blast changed the Inika into the water-breathing Toa Mahri. After some research, they found the underwater city of Mahri Nui. But before the Matoran could trust them, they had to free the city's supplies of air bubbles from attackers. Matoro stayed at the city, while the other Toa encountered the Barraki. Hahli started to play along on behalf of the group to make the Barraki think they were allies. But the city's Matoran noticed this, and thought that the Toa were as evil as the Barraki, forcing Matoro to flee. Hydraxon, the revived jailer of [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]], found Matoro and put him under the guard of Maxilos, a robot. But Maxilos was possessed by Teridax. Teridax freed Matoro, and said he would help the Toa, but Matoro must not reveal Maxilos' true identity. Matoro and Maxilos joined with the other Toa at Mahri Nui, and under Maxilos' suggestion, the team split up. Matoro and Makuta met Pridak and battled him and his army of Takea sharks. Matoro used his mask power to reanimate dead sea creatures, and soon the water was a battlefield. Matoro and Teridax escaped when Ehlek, under the impression that Pridak's sharks had attacked his army because of Hewkii's interference, began fighting Pridak. Some time later, in the ruins of the original Pit, Matoro and the Makuta found the armor of Toa Tuyet. Teridax wanted Matoro to revive Tuyet and rebuild the Nui Stone from little shards in Tuyet's armor, meaning to recreate the Stone using the Staff of Artakha. Curious, Matoro reanimated the Toa and they swam into the open sea. Hahli encountered them, and Matoro tried to tell her discreetly that he was in trouble. Hahli got the message, but she had no idea how to help him. Matoro and Teridax later found Karzahni, who had followed the Toa from his realm. Karzahni destroyed Tuyet, and attacked them both with his mask power. But the Makuta retaliated and defeated Karzahni. Matoro and Teridax then continued on their journey to meet Icarax, another Makuta, who had retrieved the Staff and gave it to Maxilos. Maxilos informed Matoro of his intentions regarding the Nui Stone and froze the Toa of Ice in a stasis field when he attempted to stop him. He was recreating the Nui Stone when Brutaka took the Staff and gave it to Botar. Matoro then went to rendezvous with his comrades while Brutaka fought Teridax. Teridax later told Matoro that, in order to save Mata Nui's life, ''"The Cord" must be destroyed. Matoro shared the information with the other Toa Mahri, and proceeded to take all the Matoran to Voya Nui's underground caverns. He then helped to destroy "The Cord", causing Voya Nui to sink, and crushing Mahri Nui along the way. He, along with the other Toa, were pulled by a strong force and began to follow Voya Nui. The Mask of Life suddenly darkened, and Matoro proclaimed that Mata Nui was dead. Matoro knew that things could not end this way, and so asked the other Toa to try to buy him time while he tried to resurrect Mata Nui. Jaller believed this to be insane, but they obeyed his wish. Matoro then followed Voya Nui as it sped down into the sea. Matoro eventually reached the Southern Continent, and fell down the waterfall which was caused by Voya Nui's breakoff. He managed to slip into Karda Nui moments before Voya Nui made impact. Once there, he continued to journey down the remnants of the waterfall, when a voice told Matoro to use the Ignika. Matoro donned the mask, and realized that the mask would use his life force to revive Mata Nui, but would also kill the bearer. As one of his last acts as an individual, he teleported the other Toa Mahri back to Metru Nui and gave them back their ability to breathe air. The Ignika transformed Matoro into pure energy which was used to revive the Great Spirit Mata Nui from death. In doing so, Matoro willingly died, his final resting place being the skies above the villages of Karda Nui. In Metru Nui, Turaga Onewa constructed a statue of Toa Mahri Matoro in his honor, and Nuju had his own memorial for Matoro, as he was the only person that Nuju considered a friend. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Matoro hesitated to put on the Ignika, and in doing so, Mata Nui remained dead. He moved with the other survivors to the Isle of Mata Nui, and lived the rest of his life in shame as the ''"Disgraced One", seldom leaving his small hut in what was once Po-Wahi. When Takanuva was transported to this alternate reality 10,000 years later, he was asked by his Turaga counterpart to help investigate a recent Rahkshi attack. Despite protests from Tanma, Takanuva sought out Matoro and asked for his help. The three Toa traveled down the old Bohrok tunnels in the region. They were unable to find a breach in the light barriers, but while the two Toa of Light were going back up, Matoro discovered that the Rahkshi were using armor of Shadow to bypass the light barrier. Takanuva and Tanma joined him in fighting them. After defeating a large group of invading Rahkshi, the group discovered Teridax was still alive, and planned to take revenge on "The Kingdom of the Great Spirit". In the fight, Tanma was killed, and Takanuva revealed to Matoro that he died in his world. Teridax decided to absorb Matoro via a Shadow Hand so that he could try and use Matoro's knowledge and connection to the Ignika. Matoro let himself be absorbed by Teridax, knowing that Teridax's will had been weakened greatly after his plan failed. Once absorbed, Matoro fought back inside Teridax's mind, ultimately killing both of them. Takanuva then returned to the surface, and told the Kingdom's ruling council of what had happened. A statue would later be erected in honor of Matoro. ''Shadows in the Reflection Abilities & Traits While a Matoran, Matoro had served as Turaga Nuju's translator and trusted aide, and he could understand Nuju's strange bird calls. He was also said to have a good singing voice. When he became a Toa, Matoro felt that this job had not prepared him for being a Toa nearly as much as the others, most of whom have backgrounds as athletes and/or warriors. Still, he did his best to fulfill his new duties. Matoro was also substantially friendlier and more outgoing than previous Toa of Ice have been. Since he had kept the Turaga's secrets for many years, he felt that revealing the wrong secret could kill his friends. This is the reason he did not let the Mahri know Maxilos was controlled by Teridax. Some of the other Toa Mahri, such as Hahli and Jaller, thought Matoro refused to share secrets with them on purpose, even though they were friends. In truth, Matoro did not reveal secrets because he was ordered, and because it would endanger his friends. As a Toa Inika, Matoro could control the Elemental Power of Ice that was combined with non-elemental Lightning. Due to this, he could not create ice without it being laced with electricity, but he could control existing ice without this problem. Matoro's lightning abilities disappeared when he became a Toa Mahri. Mask & Tools As a Toa Inika, Matoro's mask was the Kanohi Iden, Great Mask of Spirit. It allowed him to release his astral form, which could pass through solid objects unimpeded and fly at great speed, but was invisible to others, except those who have the Kanohi Rode and Elda. Matoro's astral form could not be affected by any physical attack nor could he make a physical attack or communicate with anyone other than those previously mentioned. The mask also made Matoro's body vulnerable to intrusion by bodiless spirits while his spirit was away. Matoro's tool was the Energized Ice Sword, which could release blasts of pure energy as well as focus his Elemental Powers. He also carried a Zamor Sphere launcher built by Velika. As a Toa Mahri, he wielded the Kanohi Tryna, Great Mask of Reanimation. This allowed him to cause dead bodies to piece themselves back together and follow his mental commands. Maintaining the body's animated state required constant focus for Matoro, though could still move and talk. Matoro was terrified of this power, and only used it when given no other choice. His Toa Tool was the dual-bladed Twin Cutter, which was designed to resist extremely cold temperatures. Like all other Toa Mahri, he also carried a Cordak Blaster. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Appearances *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' (First Appearance) *''McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''The Kingdom'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Shadows in the Reflection'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Toa Inika Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2006 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Adventure'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Online Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Matoro'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Defenders'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Matoro *Matoro's Final Moments Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Akaku Wearers Category:Iden Wearers Category:Tryna Wearers Category:Tarth